kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Script/Battle Raiden/English
This page is a sub-page of Battle Raiden (Script). It contains the English Script by Dynamic Designs. If you want to view Semerone's German script, click here. ---- The English translation of "Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden" would actually be "Demon God Child Zenki - Battle Thunder", but for some reason the translators of this version chose to call it "Demon Child Zenki - Battle Raiden" instead. While "Demon God Child Zenki" is the proper translation of "Kishin Douji Zenki", the name, the series was presented with on worldwide scale back in the nineties, was "Demon Child Zenki", which omitted the "god" likely due to religious concerns back in the day. The series sometimes was also mistranslated as "Demon Prince Zenki". Whereas "prince" actually was a mistranslation of the character for "child", which was floating overseas for a very long time. * The Kanji mean the following: ** 鬼 (ki) means "demon" ** 神 (shin) means "god" ** 童子 (douji) means "child" or "boy" But back to the topic. The English translation of Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden was a project by Dynamic Designs, a small group which also translated a multitude of other lesser known Japanese games. Project Status As of February 2016, the final version 1.0 of the English translation has been released to the public by Dynamic Designs. It came as an ips-file and was announced both on "romhacking.net" and Dynamic Designs' official website. The English Script Contents * 1. Introduction * 2. Menus ** 2.1. Main Menu ** 2.2. CONFIGURATION * 3. Stage Intro * 4. Miscellaneous ** 4.1. Hud ** 4.2. Game Over and too many lives ** 4.3. Transformation Sequence ** 4.4. Tutorial * 5. Stages ** 5.1. Stage 1-1 ** 5.2. Stage 1-2 ** 5.3. Stage 1-3 ** 5.4. Stage 1-4 ** 5.5. Stage 2-1 ** 5.6. Stage 2-2 ** 5.7. Stage 2-3 ** 5.8. Stage 2-4 ** 5.9. Stage 3-1 ** 5.10. Stage 3-2 ** 5.11. Stage 3-3 ** 5.12. Stage 3-4 ** 5.13. Stage 4-1 ** 5.14. Stage 4-2 ** 5.15. Stage 4-3 ** 5.16. Stage 4-4 ** 5.17. Stage 5-1 ** 5.18. Stage 5-2 ** 5.19. Stage 5-3 ** 5.20. Stage 5-4 * 6. Ending Notes The English Script belongs to Dynamic Designs. All credit for it goes to them. I got the script by trying out all kinds of ingame situations and taking screenshots, then I wrote down the text. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, it's because they were present in the script and I wrote down the script in the exact way it was presented ingame. Please don't fix them here as this is just an accurate representation of the English translators' work. 1. Introduction Heh-heh-heh... So this is Enno Ozunu's Dragon Emperor Tomb, and the seal on the great and powerful dragon pulse. He who obtains the dragon pulse's great power... ...will become the supreme ruler of this world. I... Gh... Ghahhh...? It seems this seal won't be so easily undone. Just as I would expect of the seal of Enno Ozunu. How very interesting. I'll take my time and break the seal once and for all. A... Aaahhhhhh!! What was that!? Huh? It's too early to be so loud Chiaki. What the hell!? YOU!!! You climbed into my bed again, Zenki!! *!*!*!*! I'll really let you have it the next time I find you in here! Wait, we don't have time to sit here and fight like this. It was huge... Yes, a very big mountain. W-Was it Mt. Fuji!? If Mt. Fuji explodes, the woods and towns will all be burned. I'm sure that a great many people would lose their lives. Mt. Fuji is where that old fart Ozunu built a tomb, right? I always hoped to get a chance to destroy it, but it's protected by an especially powerful barrier! That's it! Someone must have touched master Ozunu's seal. Master Ozunu must have tried to warn me in my dream. I'm certain he wants us to go there and put a stop to it. Come on! We're going to Mt. Fuji right now, Zenki! Why should I!? I'm not going anywhere with you, woman! It doesn't matter to me what happens to you humans!! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!!! 2. Menus 2.1. Main Menu Demon Child ZENKI Battle Raiden START CONFIG @1995 Hudson Soft 2016 Dynamic-Designs 2.2. CONFIGURATION ATTACK JUMP RUDORA RIGHT DASH LEFT DASH MESSAGE SKIP MUSIC SOUND MODE STEREO MONO 3. Stage Intro STAGE- Demon Child ZENKI Battle Raiden 4. Miscellaneous 4.1. Hud SCORE ENEMY ZENKI LEFT 4.2. Game Over and too many lives Jeez, you're worthless. The number of people won't increase any further. 4.3. Transformation Sequence And now I awaken the guardian spirit! Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword! Break free! Vajura On Ark! Rise up, Zenki! Ghraaaaaaaaaaah! Guardian Form The Guardian Zenki has risen! 4.4. Tutorial Allow me to explain how to control Zenki. Let's start with the standard set of controls. Move right with >. Move left with <. v will crouch. (Y) button will punch. (B) button will jump. Press (B) button a second time while jumping to spin. While spinning, you won't take damage from enemies. Press (Y) button while jumping for a kick attack. When facing right, press R button for a rapid dash. When facing left, press L button for a rapid dash. When facing right, press L button to back step. When facing left, press R button to back step. You take no damage at the start of a back step. Next, I'll explain about special attacks. First, you must be in Zenki's adult guardian form. Zenki can't perform these in his demon child form. Mash (Y) button rapidly to perfom Crimson Attack. ^ + (Y) will perform Gale Dragon. Hold (Y) then press > to perform Thunder Smash. Tap >, > + (Y) to perform Vajura Beam Exorcism. Hold and release (Y) for Vajura Lightning Fang. Use (X) for the strongest beam technique, Rudra. Rudra will drain guardian power, so be careful. Remember, those moves are for adult Zenki only! You might get poor Zenki into trouble if you forget! That's all there is to it. We're done explaining how to control Zenki! Now go out there and destroy those evil beasts! 5. Stages 5.1. Stage 1-1 Zenki, come!! Eeek! That beast snatched the Guardian Bracelet! I can't change you back to guardian form without it! Take it back, Zenki! I don't take orders from you! Damn them! They made such a worthless trap! That tomb looks really suspicious. 5.2. Stage 1-2 It seems we can do nothing but move on from here. Tch-, a trap!? It's still after me! L-Look! It's an Evil Beast! I'll crush you where you stand! Nice job! A mere Evil Beast or two is no sweat! This is where the Guardian Bracelet was! Quickly, Chiaki, remove the seal for me! All right already! The enemies will only get stronger from here, so I guess I have no choice! I'll restore your guardian form, but if you dare go against me, I won't hesitate to make you a kid again! 5.3. Stage 1-3 These are Rudra protection scrolls. Zenki's most feared Rudra can be used in exchange... ...for a little guardian power. It only requires a set of three scrolls. You've got to be kidding me! We have to climb a cliff like this? What an updraft! We should be able to get higher... ...by riding this air current. Ha! Eeek! The bridge's gonna fall! Huh? Tch, you're nothing more than food to me! Damn... A seal barrier... I can't get through! You should be able to find a way to break it. Another one of those strange tombs. Let's try going back and checking that barrier... ...one more time! Yay! The barrier's is gone! 5.4. Stage 1-4 Passage is prohibited beyond this point. Who the heck are you!? My name is Mouryu. I'm master of the Dragon Emperor Tomb's... ...first barrier. You have seen the evil spirit barrier generator; therefore, I cannot allow you to leave here alive. Zenki, teach this guy a lesson! You're a highly formidable opponent; I will fight you with all my strength out of respect. Fool!! 5.5. Stage 2-1 How's a place like this inside a building!? Those guys must have set up a magical barrier... ...so they'd have an advantage. Yeesh! It's hard to walk. Huh? I guess we go down from here? Wha-? A dead-end!? Tch-, what a pain! 5.6. Stage 2-2 What the heck is this? An Evil Beast? Interesting. Why don't you hurry up and go back to a seed! If I kill you here, I'll finally be free! H-Hold on Zenki, what are you saying! Hyaaah! W-What...? That's what you get for talking like that! You should reflect on your actions for a while!! 5.7. Stage 2-3 What a strong current! If you fall down, then you'll be washed away! Idiot! Now you're completely soaked! -bubble-bubble-... Damn, it's another barrier...! Now that I think of it, that river tomb was cagey. The seal barrier should be gone now. Have you reflected on your actions a little? Damn, so I can't disobey this girl at all. Hee-hee, I'll turn you back into guardian form then. 5.8. Stage 2-4 Hey there, boy. Why not play with me a while? Huh? A woman!? Hee-hee... My name is Princess Ryuuki. I am master of the second barrier. My magnificent skills will usher you to your demise. Go ahead and try it. If you can, that is! Hmpf, I didn't want to show myself like this; however... You're no match for me! 5.9. Stage 3-1 It's pretty hot... Eeeeeek! Gah! I missed. It seems like some kind of mechanism. You can stop the flames using the vacuum... ...created by the Gale Dragon spell. Huh? A dead-end? How strange... Is there another way to press on? Doesn't that wall on the right strike you as odd? 5.10. Stage 3-2 Urk-!? It's huge! It's no match for me, no matter how big it is. Way to go! 5.11. Stage 3-3 Ugh, it's broiling hot. There's extremely hot magma flowing below us; we really don't want to fall down! If we want to continue onward from here, then we'll have to get on the platform below us. Watch out for the flames shooting up and down! It's been a straight road here so far, so I guess we had to have missed something. The seal barrier should be gone now. How do we break this barrier? If we can just weaken it for a moment, it'll be good enough. That did the trick! 5.12. Stage 3-4 Eeh-heh-heh-heh!! So you finally made it? I've grown tired of waiting. This guy's attitude is kind of annoying. Heh-heh, My name is Enjuurou! I am a proud member of the flame users! I am also lord of the third barrier! Ehh-heh-heh, I'll have fun with you a bit to kill time. Tch-, you want a piece of me!? Heh-heh-heh! I am invincible while wearing this flame armor! Gah! My flame armor... Challenging me was foolish! Gah! My guardian power... We've got no choice but to move onward like this. At least until your guardian power is restored that is. 5.13. Stage 4-1 This place is strange. You plan to stop me with this piece of crap? We should get on these plants to get around. Gah-! There's a path. My guardian power is back! All right! Return to your guardian form, Zenki!! 5.14. Stage 4-2 Another Evil Beast... They just never learn. All right, keep on going! 5.15. Stage 4-3 It looks like we can advance both... ...horizontally and vertically. That would really hurt if it crushed you. For a human, "hurt" is an understatement. H-Huh? Tch, we've gotta hurry! The seal barrier should be gone now. The barrier finally vanished. 5.16. Stage 4-4 So you're Zenki... I feel incredible energy coming from him. He's no different from all those peons from before! I am far stronger than any you have faced thus far; consequently, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you! You see, my name is Goukaku! I am master of the fourth barrier. My king, Lord Shiguma, ordered me to kill you; therefore, you're life shall be mine! How entertaining! Bring it on! I can convert the power of the Seeds of Evil... ...into my strength... But first... You making it this far is quite an impressive feat. Well then, time for round two. I am unbeatable! 5.17. Stage 5-1 It's hard to see, but it looks like there's... ...a palace in the sky. Their boss must be there for sure! Huh!? Eek, it's cold! It started raining. It doesn't matter to me. Eeek*Eeek*Eeek* 5.18. Stage 5-2 He must have used that lightning from before! Interesting! Let's see if it's going to be enough for him to win!! Bravado alone isn't going to beat me. 5.19. Stage 5-3 Woah, it's so high! If we fall from here, then we'll die for sure... Oh... They intend to confine me!? No matter how many of you scumbags gather, it's useless against me! Is that another barrier? Did we miss something someplace? Huh? Was this tomb here before? Let's try going back and checking that barrier... ...one more time! The barrier's strength has weakened, but it hasn't disappeared yet! Fine! I'll go through it like this! 5.20. Stage 5-4 So, you're the leader! My name is Shiguma. I'm the one who reigns supreme! I'm at the pinnacle of the dark arts. Zenki and Chiaki, despair as you can do nothing. I shall unseal the power of the... ...Dragon Emperor Tomb with your sinful souls. Then I shall savor the unfurling of the... ...Door of Destruction with sublime joy. You think you can beat me, the strongest Guardian? Don't make me laugh. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... My servants, gather and become my strength!! Jakibakukaisouju Devil Binding Armor Spell... When clad in this armor, my strength is... ...equivalent to that of a God. Weep... For your death is nigh. Yay! You did it, Zenki! I'll never be done in by some lowly human! 6. Ending Eeeeeek! The whole place is collapsing!! It looks like the castle was supported by Shiguma's power. Tch, very well...! We're going out of here! Hang on tight, Chiaki! Okay! So this is the end of his evil ambitions... Hmph. That was anticlimactic. Now Ozunu's dream prediction won't come true. I wouldn't be so sure about that. For as long as humans continue to have desires, then the same thing will happen again and again! Category:Bilingual Content Category:Scripts